


Victimized?

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prince Universe [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hades is sick and tired of Nico's whining, Harsh parenting Hades, Impatient Hades, Moody Nico, Nico and Percy have a lot of stuff still to talk through, Nico is sensitive, Nico is sick and tired of being second, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Nico finds out some things and he is not happy. Hades is unimpressed with his son's decisions.
Series: Prince Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Victimized?

Nico looked out at the bleak expanse of black rock and grey mist. This was an area of the Underworld that he hadn’t fully explored yet. He sighed and turned away but then he heard whispering.  “Ghosts, come forth.”

Slowly, hesitantly, ten to fifteen ghosts came out of the nooks and crannies of the cave. “King.” They bowed slowly.

Nico smiled, baring his teeth. “I’ve heard whispered of a dark creature that has been newly birthed. Tell me, what do you know of it?”

“Not ‘It’ my King!  _ He _ ! A young man. He has been blessed and has been given power over the dark. He has been blessed and been given power over the stars!”

Nico frowned. “Stars? Dark? Why? For what purpose? Is he on the side of the gods?”

The ghosts shrugged. “We know not. This is his image.” The mist twisted and shifted until the likeness of a young man could be discerned. It became more detailed.

Nico bit back a curse.  _ Percy?! _ He moved back quickly. “One secret after another with him. Just one thing after another.” He nodded to the ghosts and left the cave. Quickly, he traveled back to his room that Hades had given him during his stays in the Underworld. He growled and paced.

There was a laugh from his door. “I hear you muttering Percy a lot.” Persephone’s eyes twinkled. “A lover’s quarrel?”

Nico braced himself so he wouldn’t attack the bitch. “Please, my Queen, shut your mouth.”

Her eyes hardened. “I didn’t come to be insulted!”

“Then why’d you come over here at all?!” Nico practically screamed at her. Hades appeared.

“A man can’t even die to find peace.” He glared at his wife. “You came just to antagonize him. Go away.” She huffed and disappeared. Hades regarded Nico. “Something the matter?”

Nico rolled her eyes. “Just discovered something that my friend was keeping from me. Percy is such a liar!”

Hades’ eyes narrowed. “Percy Jackson was keeping something from you?”

Nico bit his lip to keep from blurting it out. Percy was keeping it a secret from the gods for a reason. Nico didn't want the demigod angry at him. Again. Instead, Nico sighed and shook his head. “I only know that he has been keeping a secret from me, but I don’t know what it is.”

Hades stared at his son evenly. “What makes you think that you deserve to know?”

Nico stiffened. “He’s my friend!”

“So? Even the best of friends, even family members, who are close, keep secrets. Why get so huffy?” He raised a black eyebrow.

Nico struggled to regain some balance. “He promised-”

“When did he ever promise?” Nico glared at his father and then turned away. Hades sighed explosively. “I’m your father, but I’ve seemed to have found myself in a place only reserved for evil step-fathers! Listen to me well, Nico di Angelo! I do not care if you take my advice or ignore it, but at least I will have fulfilled my role in this as your father!  Ever since your sister died, you have discovered a very comfortable place. A  _ victim _ ’ _ s _ place. You keep thinking that  _ you _ are the victim! Everyone hurts  _ you _ ! Everyone doesn’t trust  _ you _ ! Everyone doesn’t like  _ you _ ! It all goes back to  _ you _ ! Your life has been horrible, but so has  _ all _ the heroes of this WORLD! You lived without a mother, but so do MILLIONS of other children who aren’t even Greek! You deserve to be cared for and loved, but don’t  _ ever _ think that you deserve to  _ whine _ about ANYTHING!” Hades took a breath.  “Playing the victim becomes annoying to everyone around you very fast. You always are on the lookout for things that will hurt you, offend you, and break your trust.” He stared at Nico. Nico stubbornly refused to look at him. “Have you ever thought about looking for things that could help  _ others _ ? Help  _ others _ not be victims? Help  _ others _ not be offended? Or are you so caught up in how many grievances have been piled against you?”

Nico whirled around. “Don’t you dare start acting like a father who’s been there all my life! I grew up without a parent! Without a  _ father _ ! WITHOUT A SISTER! My only companions have been Death, Decay, and Desolation!”

Hades sighed and shook his head. “And what do you get from this?”

Nico stopped short. “What?”

“What do you get from this? This pity party? So you haven’t a mother, haven’t a father, haven’t a sister. So you’ve seen things others your age have not? It has happened, that cannot be changed.” Hades looked at his son squarely in the eyes. “What do you plan to do with what has been done? The actions around you are not as important as the reactions that come from you.”

Nico was frozen. He took a breath and glared at his father. “You just don’t understand anything.”

Hades had the nerve to laugh. “I don’t understand…” He shook his head. “You are talking to a being who is six thousand years old. I have lived far longer than necessary to experience everything out there.” He nodded slowly. “I’ve even tried monkey guts.” He shuddered.

Nico glowered. He didn’t want to hear what his father had to say. “Just…just go.”

Hades sighed. “You have my pride. For that I am sorry.” He vanished.

Nico gave out a scream and proceeded to trash his room. He didn’t like the idea that Percy was lying to him.

About

_ Anything… _


End file.
